1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to autonomous heliostats capable of tracking the sun without the need for complicated control by computer, concentrating sunlight into a predetermined area.
2. Description of the Related Art
For effective utilization of solar energy, there is a known art of using a number of heliostats installed to reflect and concentrate sunlight into a predetermined area while tracking the sun. Heliostats have a mirror to rotate with the movement of the sun, with which mirror to collect sunlight into thermal conversion equipment, for example, in which the sunlight is converted into thermal energy for generating electricity. Addition of thermal energy of sunlight to coal and natural gas to produce fuel alcohol without emitting carbon dioxide has also been studied.